girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-08-25 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/118561.html Sirs, if you agree to this... Lady Heterodyne will die.]" --Ardsley Wooster Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Empire law Phooey , Ok now who is interupting from the side lines? Agathahetrodyne 01:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Right now, I'm guessing it is Wooster. Billy Catringer 06:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) What is this, "Open Mic Night" at Mamma Gkika's? At this point it's looking like the Jägergeneralität really ought to look into whipping into shape a more tight-lipped messenger corps! --Undomelin 13:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) the new entry could be Punch and Judy , but more importantly where is the generals hat ? Agathahetrodyne 16:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : , for some reason. Perhaps his stylish tusk caps suffice. --Undomelin 16:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I recall that in Madam Gkika's, Gil was outfitted with clothes that General Khrizhan left behind there when he "had to leave in a hurry". I speculate that the "Shmott Guy" hat which Gil was also given and which Higgs later carried is actually the general's. One day, he'll probably be pleased to get it back. (Even more speculation: if he had to leave in a hurry, he did so fleeing from someone/thing so technically he's been beaten and lost his hat. That's why he hasn't been able to get a new one; honour requires that he recover the old one). Brrokk 07:55, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : Punch and Judy are what I thought of too -- for one, I think Gil says that he had them moved to one of the support vessels (and they're now on one of the support vessels) - but more than that, there are all their expressions - whoever is at the door is a surprise for all of them. --Zerogee 17:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think it's Punch and/or Judy. I don't think they would have had a chance to collect the information needed to make that statement, and I would not expect them to call Agatha "the Lady Heterodyne". Argadi 18:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Who would talk that way? Who would have the information to draw that conclusion? Who would be desperate enough to seek out the generals and clever enough to find them.? --Rej ::Knowing the Foglios are out to surprise us I have the following short list. ::* Wooster, Ardsley Wooster, everyones favorite English spy. He would have the information and the formality. He may have left town already however. Also I would see his form of address as "Gentlemen..." Still this is the most popular choice. ::* Vanamonde von Mekkhan or his grandfather. Though they would have more local accents. Plus Vanamonde tends not to travel. ::* Punch and Judy also have local accents. ::* Krosp hasn't been seen since the great movement chamber. He certainly can gather the inforamtion. He can also fly an airship on a soapbox. The problem is he would probably tend to stay with Agatha. She is his only subject. ::* Zulenna Luzhakna would definitely talk that formally. She would also be careful to use titles. She has had two months to recover from her "death." The question is where would she come by the information? ::* Madame Olga's body with Zulenna's personality for the same reasons as above. :: Of all the guesses I would place a small wager on the last two. They would definitely surprise. Plus the bookmakers would give me my kind of odds, a million to one. --Rej ¤¤? 20:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: Interesting -- Zulenna I had not considered at all. From their expressions, this is not just some random person - this is someone they recognize but are *very* surprised to see. Madame Olga would just be an unknown random girl to them (I wouldn't put it past Klaus to put Zulenna's personality into Olga's new body -- but if so, she would at best just sound familiar). With the surprise plus the rather formal speech, Zulenna is a good choice. But I don't know how she would be getting her local intel -- however, her family or family's contacts, being extremely pro-Heterodyne, might be able to help there. --Zerogee 22:37, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::No votes for anyone from the circus? -- that old bearded guy 04:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :: I doubt the Circus would get involved. They don't have the information, they have excellent reasons to avoid Wulfenbach forces (whats the penalty for Grand Theft Airship, anyway?), and they ought to be approaching London by this time.Datkhound 05:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page I'm really surprised that everyone has fallen for the misdirection! Boris suggested that she might take after her father -- and then General Goomblast makes this rather cryptic remark: "Mehhhh. She did seem a bit like her oncle, yah?" By her uncle, I presume they mean Barry -- but why bring Barry into it? Why not say "she did seem like her fahdder"? And when they compare her to Barry, are they saying this makes her more or less likely to be one of the Bad Old Heterodynes? The expressions on their faces in that first panel suggest to me that they are (yet again) hiding something. Perhaps this is the link to Higgs we've all been waiting for? --Cantabrian 10:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : Are they talking about Barry? :# It could be a great-uncle, not the brother of a father. Uncle is sometimes used in a loose sense. :# Why do we assume the father's side? Just because no candidates on the other side spring to mind doesn't mean they don't exist. : Just trying to look for alternative explanations. Argadi 16:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC)